dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Duplicate Gryll
|Race = Commeson entity |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 780 |Date of death = Age 780 |Allegiance = Commeson |FamConnect = Commeson (creator/fusee) Gryll (template) Copy-Vegeta (former comrade/underling) }} Copy-Gryll is an exact copy of Gryll created by Commeson, and is the somewhat established leader, as he contains the crystal, the apparent source of power of Commeson. Appearance Copy-Gryll is shown to have a nearly identical appearance to Gryll in every physical detail except for the color of his body and shade of each physical feature of his body. Unlike Gryll, he has red eyes, and he appears to have slime dripping from certain areas of his body. Personality Much like Gryll, Copy-Gryll is shown to have a lust for power and wants to not only strengthen himself, but wants to create more copies in the name of Commeson. Like Gryll, he doesn't particularly care about his henchmen, as he cares little to none when his copy-henchmen die. He is easily attracted or impressed with the power the copies created from Commeson and whenever a powerful fighter is seen, Copy-Gryll commands his underlings or comrades to absorb those fighters to further enhance Commeson's own powers and creating more copies. He is much like Gryll when it comes to fighting, as he allows Copy Vegeta to handle Gotenks and stands back to watch the fight. Biography After Gryll was able to successfully get the key to unlock the containment unit that contains Commeson, and once Gryll opens the containment unit, Commeson latches onto Gryll, then soon spits Gryll out, creating Copy-Gryll. Copy-Grill then absorbs his other henchmen and creates copies of them as well. Realizing the danger surrounding them, Trunks and Goten break out of their ropes, grab Monaka and Potage, and proceed to fly away from the copies, but Copy-Gryll sends his men to seek them out. The henchmen are able to hit Trunks with a blaster, and as they are about to destroy Trunks, Vegeta comes in, making quick work of all the henchmen, and as Vegeta is preparing to defeat Copy-Gryll, Commeson latches onto Vegeta, quickly draining the powers of Vegeta and creating Copy Vegeta, with Copy-Gryll looking with impression on his face. Vegeta is in shock with the creation of Copy-Vegeta, demanding to know what Copy-Vegeta. Copy-Vegeta tells him that he has become the new Vegeta, and Vegeta is now simply an empty shell. Vegetal then prepares a Galick Gun to destroy him, but is shocked to see that he is unable to create his Galick Gun. Copy-Vegeta then creates a Galick Gun of his own, making a marking on Planet Potaufeu. Copy-Gryll then remarks on how much power Copy-Vegeta has, then tells Copy-Vegeta to absorb Trunks. Although Copy-Vegeta shows hesitation, the care and memories of Trunks are not enough to stop the will of Commeson. As Copy-Vegeta prepares to absorb Trunks, Jaco uses his blaster to stop Copy-Vegeta. Trunks and Goten soon fly with Vegeta, Potage, and Monaka to retreat, and as Jaco is gloating, he realizes they left him behind, and Copy-Vegeta prepares to absorb Jaco, with Copy-Gryll commenting that Jaco will make a nice copy. Jaco then retreats using his rocket boots. When Copy-Gryll and Copy-Vegeta are looking for Jaco, Potage, Vegeta, Monaka, Goten, and Trunks, they soon find them. Trunks and Goten quickly fuse into Gotenks. Copy-Gryll is mostly surprised with the fusion, and tells Copy- Vegeta that he can handle Gotenks. He remains silent for the short battle between Gotenks and Copy-Vegeta, yet once it becomes apparent who the more powerful fighter is, Copy-Gryll commands Copy-Vegeta to absorb the power of Gotenks, to which Copy-Vegeta shows disdain towards. Gotenks then claims he is not finished yet, and charges at Copy-Vegeta, only to have Copy-Vegeta punch him in the abdomen. Copy-Veneta continues to attack Gotenks like this, until Gotenks defuses. As Copy-Vegeta prepares to destroy Trunks And Goten, Goku steps in, asking why Vegeta is pummeling the boys with such intensity, and he realizes quickly there are two Vegeta's, clearly confused as he notes one is purple and the other is becoming transparent. Copy-Grill is once again surprised that another fighter has appeared who has extraordinary power, and commands Copy-Vegeta to absorb Goku's powers. Copy-Vegeta responds to Copy-Gryll by saying if he interferes, he will not forgive him. In response to the defiance, Copy-Gryll then uses the crystal he contains to control Copy-Vegeta, yet Copy-Vegeta refuses to be ordered around and manages to free himself of the control of Copy-Gryll, then flies up to Copy-Gryll, ending his life with one blow. Power Due to being an exact copy of Gryll, Copy-Gryll has the same level of power as the intergalactic criminal. He was no match for Copy-Vegeta, meeting his demise at the hands of his rebellious underling. List of techniques and abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using Ki. *'Ki Sensing' - He appears to have this ability, as he notes in incredibly strong power that Copy-Vegeta possesses, and when Goku arrives, he can sense the power of Goku, saying that his power is extraordinary. *'Absorption' - Copy-Gryll has the ability to replicate his matter and use it to create copies of other victims at the will of Commeson. Shortly after emerging, Copy-Gryll absorbed Gryll's henchmen, creating Commeson copies of them. *'Commeson control' - As the "leader" of the copies created by Commeson, Copy-Gryll has Commeson's core and possess some control over the other copies, as shown by him inducing pain in Copy-Vegeta in an attempt to make him obey. **'Electric Shock' - Copy-Gryll is capable of electrocuting other Commeson copies. Category:DBS Characters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters